


Gonna Get It

by HinaSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Shippuden, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: After Ino pulls a nasty and humiliating prank on Sakura, the blonde learns the hard way not to mess with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Given that this is my favorite Naruto yuri pairing, I've decided to finally write a fanfic on the pair. This is pretty amazing in my case given that all of my yuri fanfics are requested with one of them being a mistake as I got the names mixed up (Maron and Marron to anyone who's curious). Didn't think I'd ever be doing this on my own without someone asking.

Sakura was nervous as she placed the final touches on the food she had made for her date. She remembered the day she had first asked the girl out and how much it shocked her that the shy girl had accepted it without hesitation. As a matter of fact she looked pleased about it and wasn't doing it out of pity or to make someone jealous. Actually why would Hinata do those things? She always came off as being a sweet girl. She had always thought that she liked guys or at least she was promised to someone given her status in her clan. When she had accepted to go out on a date with her, the pink haired ninja felt like the happiest girl in the world. Today was their first date and Sakura wanted everything to be just perfect for the two of them. She had prepared red bean soup and cinnamon rolls knowing the younger girl liked them and packed a few other foods.

"There! All set!" said Sakura putting the lid down on the picnic basket. "Thanks for helping me out mom!"

"You're welcome. Don't forget your napkins!" her mother reminded her as she turned back to the laundry.

"Oh right!" Sakura quickly grabbed the napkins and placed them inside with the rest of the food and blanket. She looked up at the clock. "Oh crap! I'd better hurry up and get there!"

Since it was lunch-time, there would be a lot of traffic going through the streets. If she walked fast enough, she could make it there sooner even with the crowds. She picked up the basket and hurried down the road for her date. On the way there, she passed by Ino's parents' flower shop. She smirked slightly at the shop as she continued down the road. Luckily for her, her mother had a rose garden in the back yard which the pink haired ninja had gotten permission from her to give one of them to the younger ninja. She was glad she had something to bring the Hyuuga and didn't have to possibly deal with Ino in case she was helping at the shop.

'Thank kami-sama for mom's rose bush.' she thought as she continued down the road. 'If I know Ino, she'd ruin my good mood for me. With all these people, no way she'd see me and come to bother me.'

The thought made her smile as she began walking with a spring in her step. Once she made it there, the Hyuuga was already there. Smiling, she greeted the ninja as she came up to her. "Hey, Hinata."

"Hello, Sakura-chan." smiled Hinata who was blushing. "I-I'm really glad you invited me. It's a r-really nice day today."

"Yeah." She took out the basket. "Let's eat."

"Oh right." The two girls spread out the blanket and began unpacking the basket. Once that was over, Sakura took out the food and Hinata was quick to notice the cinnamon buns.

"I picked your favorites." Sakura blushed as she undid the lid to the bowl.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I uh noticed whenever we got lunch after training you seemed to be fond of them." admitted Sakura hoping she didn't come out as creepy. Plus she had went off and questioned her teammates about her likes and dislikes before preparing the food.

"O-oh!" she smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Now let's eat." The two girls began eating and began talking mostly about training and their day so far. It was small talk, but it worked for both of them.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure if this was how dates went since nobody had ever asked her out...okay she had been, but by nobody she wanted to go out with. The date was going on smoothly until Sakura was about to grab another pork bun her mother had made for her. Just as she was leaning over to grab another one, her hand landed on top of Hinata's hand. As cliqued as this moment was, the two girls' eyes locked up and neither girl pulled away from each other. Sakura thought of leaning forward for a kiss, but rejected the thought given that she thought it was too soon. Instead both girls blushed and Hinata attempted to tell Sakura she should have it while Sakura insisted her she should all the while not pulling away.

"You know, you look cute when you blush." she said winking at the girl. She quickly looked away her cheeks even redder than they were before. "I'm really glad you're here with me."

"S-so am I."

Sakura wanted to kiss that pretty face so bad, but again she didn't want to rush things and scare her away. Instead she squeezed her hand and rubbed over her incredibly smooth hand with her thumb. Just then Sakura felt a strange grumble in her stomach and an intense amount of pain in her stomach. She started to excuse herself to the restroom and had begun to get up when she felt herself let loose a loud fart. Hinata was polite enough to ignore it and say she'd wait until she got back. Sakura only nodded and had only got one step when she felt that same grumble again followed by an incredibly loud and massive fart that even the Hyuuga couldn't possibly ignore. She made an effort to keep that small smile on her face, but one could tell that the stink was too much for even her. Good thing Kiba wasn't here or here instead of Hinata. He'd never want to see her again.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan!" she assured her. "Everyone does it."

The pink haired ninja just nodded and hurried off to the nearby restroom. As soon as she got inside of the stall, she raged silently. She couldn't believe that just happened on the very first date she had with her! After all those weeks of working up the nerve to ask her out, the pay off was grossing her out and possibly never getting a date with her again! Why the hell was she gassy anyways? She hadn't eaten anything that would give her powerful gas. As a matter of fact, that's all that coming out right now. When would it end? If it lasted any longer, she'd go home!

'No! I won't let that happen!' she thought as she shook her fist. _' **I'll just hold it all in and finish this, cha! Hahahahahaha! Oh crap! Oh no!'**_

* * *

"I hope Sakura-chan's okay." said Hinata as she looked towards the way Sakura had run. It had been more than 10 minutes since she had run off and she was getting worried. "I should go check in on her after I pack all of this up."

After packing the food, she folded up the blanket and placed it on top of the containers. Suddenly she heard a loud explosion and saw a large cloud of green smoke coming from the restrooms. Hinata's eyes widened as she dropped the basket and ran towards the bathrooms, worried about the pink haired girl. When she arrived, she saw the girl on the toilet with the restroom around her destroyed. The more traumatizing part about it was that quite a few people saw her. Sakura was frozen in horror for a few seconds before quickly yanking up her clothes and running off embarrassed. Hinata took off after her calling her name, but the older ninja didn't seem to hear her.

* * *

"Ahahahaa!" laughed Ino with tears running down her face from laughing so hard at the pink haired ninja. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"You wasted those pills on her?" Deidara raised a brow at the ninja.

"It was pretty funny though, right?" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Besides, you did say you wanted it planned on someone. I can't help 5-head was an easy target."

"Yeah, but..."

"Come on!" grinned Ino with a determined look on her face. "Let's follow her! This is gonna be hilarious."

"Fine." he sighed as he took off after her.

Deidara was in disguise and was on to find someone simple minded and love struck enough to help him get to the nine-tails. It seemed like a good idea at the time with his partner saying he was out of his mind that anyone would fall for him. He proved him wrong, but at the same time it proved to be a huge mistake. He had thought he had made the right choice manipulating the kid with his looks, but now it was proving to be a slow process since she was more focused on doing a cruel prank on her than being useful. Then again she didn't know his plans, she just picked the wrong person. Oh well. With all the destruction the pink haired ninja was going to cause, hopefully he'd still be able to accomplish his goal.


End file.
